In typical ceiling-mounted lamp housings, two hands are required to install it in an installation opening, in particular because the locking mechanisms typically are spring-loaded and needs to be operated from outside the lamp housing. When installing ceiling-mounted lamp housings, it is typical that a ladder is needed to stand on. Thus, using two hands while standing on a ladder is a dangerous job.
Further, because the most common locking mechanisms typically are spring-loaded, the force by which the housings are locked with, are dependent on the spring force. To have a strong locking, a strong spring force is needed. However, in order to have a strong locking, it requires that the installer of the lamp housing is able to compress the spring while installing the lamp housing. Spring loaded locking mechanisms and two hands operation installation of lamp housings complicate installation.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in lamp housings with locking mechanisms.